1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a new and improved exercise device and particularly to an exercise device that simulates paddling a canoe or kayak and provides the benefits thereof.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,039,091 discloses an exercise machine that has a flywheel with variable resistance. In FIGS. 31 and 32, the patent discloses a user seated in the machine executing the beginning of a canoe paddling stroke employing a part of the machine components. The machine resembles a “Nautilus” machine in some respects in that it is relatively large and capable of multiple exercises.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,244,201 discloses a game stick for playing with a spherical ball. The game stick has a handle and, at the opposite end, a toroidal body having a downwardly facing cup-shaped frusto-spherical depression allowing a player to propel and control a ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,478,283 discloses a bowling ball propulsion device including a handle and a frame at one end of the handle. The frame comprises a rear member for pushing the bowling ball and two side members spaced far enough apart to embrace the bowling ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,326,152 discloses a golf swing-type exercise device that has an adjustable shaft and an offset extension that allows a resistance means to apply a torque force to the handle shaft as the swing approaches a hitting region.